


Mi Carta Favorita

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: ¿Puede alguien enamorarse de algo totalmente inanimado?-Si, tú respuesta fue sí pues eres como yo-Me conoces mejor que nadie quien diría que cambiarias mi vida, desde que te conocí mi aburrida vida ahora está llena de mucha alegría y emociones pero hay algo que no cuadra en mi situación si crees que estoy loco te invito a conocer por qué la verdad yo tengo un mejor amigo y es..Un pedazo de papel
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship





	Mi Carta Favorita

★ _ **Yu-**_ _ **Gi**_ _ **-Oh!**_ (遊☆戯☆王, _Yū_ _☆_ _gi_ _☆ō_ _«El rey de los juegos»_ ) no me pertenece si no a su creado Kazuki Takahashi

★Esta historia es 100% hecha por mi

★Resumen:

_Duelo de Monstruos es el juego más popular su creador_ _Pegasus J. Crawford_ _a anunciado su nueva creación exclusiva la carta mágica más rara llamada "Yami_ _"._

_Por lo cual a creado un torneo el ganador ganará la carta y según los rumores el mejor_ _duelista_ _hasta ahora Yugi Mutou participará en este nuevo torneo todos están muy emocionados para que esté torneo comience haci que señoras y señores alisten sus mejores_ _deck_ _para este grandísimo torneo._

_¿Quien será el ganador?_


End file.
